


[podfic] and explosions, and june

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Temporary Character Death, Dancing, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Three times Jacqui danced with Jillian (and one time she didn’t).





	[podfic] and explosions, and june

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and explosions, and june](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689405) by [GalaxyOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOwl/pseuds/GalaxyOwl). 



[download / stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/niekiv7kjf3s4o8/and%20explosions%20and%20june.mp3)  
mp3 / 9:08 / 8.8MB


End file.
